The Perpetual War
by Libros Lectori
Summary: Told through the eyes of three immortals as their battles bring them closer, a nation, a time lord, and an impossible man cross paths in their journey to destroy yet another threat to the human race. Updates slowly. Cover by Firefly Kidwell.
1. And the Pot of Petunias Thought

Chapter 1: And the Pot of Petunias Thought, 'Oh No, Not Again'

**England**

There was no question about it; Arthur Kirkland was lost. Even more embarrassingly, he was lost in his very own London, the city he had watched since it was no more than a small collection of houses and seen every single building built or destroyed from the inside and out. Of course, usually he would walk around above the ground, not wandering around in the rank depths of the sewer.

Grumbling, he splashed through the refuse. An eerie green glow lit the tunnel, emitted from a small orb floating inches above Arthur's cupped hand. Every once in a while, a rat would scamper out of the way of his wet trainers. Condensation dripped from the moldy ceiling of the tunnel and landed in his hair, which had grown spiky from when he occasionally ran his hand through it. As he continued to plod along the narrow cement pathways that ran inches above the river of sewage, he became even more turned around, until eventually his last semblance of navigation was reduced to smithereens.

Deciding he needed to come up somewhere, he began looking around for a manhole. Several minutes later, an errant shaft of light led him to his escape and onto the streets. Although he was given several strange looks, he was largely ignored as he made his way towards Downing Street, seemingly unaware of his grimy clothes and mussed hair.

After a reasonably brief meeting with his Prime Minister (who was, fortunately, somewhat used to this sort of thing) during which the various types of sludge covering his body dried and caked, he headed to his home on the outskirts of London, and took a shower. Unfortunately, he was unable to relax, and had to run in order to catch the five o'clock bus to Cardiff. After a long bus ride and a bit more walking, he came upon a dimly lit pub in which he sat at the bar, but ordered nothing.

Just as the management was about to kick him out for loitering, a man in a trench coat walked in and sat down next to him, ordering some variety of fancy drink that Arthur didn't quite manage to catch the name of.

"So."

Arthur didn't immediately respond, but continued to observe the man out of the side of his vision. After the man had his drink and had taken a few sips, Arthur slowly turned to face him and nodded.

"I got your call. What was it you needed?"

"I didn't call."

"You're here, aren't you? That's as good as calling for me. How's Francis?"

"As if you don't know. I happen to know that you have all of us under constant surveillance."

"Maybe. Anyways, why are you here?"

At this, Arthur reached into his pocket and pulled out something resembling a steel computer mouse that had been torn in half, blue wires sticking out of the ripped side. He plopped the damaged electronic onto the bar counter and turned to fully face his companion, watching as the man's complexion paled.

"Well?"

"Where did you get that?" Jack's voice was tense and his eyes were wide.

"Tell me what it is."

"That's part of a cybermat; a scout for the Cybermen." At this, Arthur paled as well.

"Lovely."

**Jack**

Jack had been enjoying a rare lazy day at Torchwood. However, he was starting to get bored, and boredom often meant reminiscing, which never ended well. As he watched his crew kick a football around headquarters, he smiled as he attempted to force back memories from times long gone. Slowly, he was starting to realize why the Doctor was always running around.

There were no wires to fix, no software bugs to work out, no new alien tech to analyze, and no aliens to chase. He'd tried reading (someone had thought it funny to leave a copy of the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy on his cot), surfing the internet, looking for new cases (although it rarely worked to actually search for a job), and annoying the rest of his team with bad pickup lines, but nothing seemed to be able to distract him from his melancholy today.

When he was certain his situation couldn't get much worse, a small alarm began blinking on one of the monitors. He grinned, although he could only anticipate the meeting he was about to attend with dread. Arthur only called him when he was desperate.

The rest of Torchwood were unaware when he slipped out of their underground bunker; they had no knowledge of the personified nations, and Jack didn't think it wise to inform them. He walked away from his colleagues and into the dark streets, toward a dimly lit pub and a man he'd first met during world war one.

**Doctor**

The Doctor was bored. Very bored. So bored, in fact, that he was rifling through a large stack of yellowed newspapers that had been hidden in a cobwebby corner of the library for decades, maybe centuries. This particular stack held remnants from the early 21st century, as the newspaper was gradually becoming obsolete.

Chasing an errant spider off the next paper, he began flipping through, hoping this one contained some entertaining comics. Unfortunately, it did not. He was about to place it in the stack of newspapers he'd already been through, when he noticed a small advertisement on the back page.

| 06/15/2014 8:17GMT |

| 51°29'55.6"N 0°09'11.2"W |

| AK |

Now he was excited. It had been a while since he'd seen his friend Arthur, and for once he was actually invited! He ran to the central console and punched in the coordinates, which turned out to be a small park near the center of London. He began pulling levers and knobs. When he arrived, stumbling out from behind a statue, there was nobody recognizable in sight. He wandered around for a while, but still didn't see anything, so he sat down next to the statue, pulled a small book out of his pocket, and began to read.

**A/N**

This will likely update very slowly, because I'm a bit paranoid about wording and mistakes and so write very slowly (500 words take me about 8 hours on a good day) in addition to taking 3 AP classes (why the heck did I do that?). I was going to write the whole thing before posting it, but I haven't put anything on here in over a year and Whotalia is a genre that needs more love. Each chapter will contain a segment from England, the Doctor, and Jack, but Jack's will probably be a bit shorter because I'm not as familiar with him (I just watch Doctor Who and not much Torchwood). If there are any errors with characterization, please tell me.

Enjoy, review (critical feedback is much appreciated), and have a lovely day! :)


	2. An Infallible Strategy

Chapter 2: An Infallible Strategy

**England**

To anyone else on the train, it would have appeared that the small man with hair like corn silk in the last compartment was deeply asleep. His head was leaned against the window, his breathing was deep and even, and his eyelids never fluttered, even when the train hit a bump. He didn't move a muscle until suddenly jumping up when the train reached London.

However, if one observed very closely, they would see that his eyes were just the tiniest bit open, only enough to see a sliver of the compartment. Additionally, although the train jostled occasionally, the man's head never bumped or slid against the window. Even his breathing was just slightly too deep, too even, to be natural on a train.

In truth, he was watching. Every passenger within view was scrutinized carefully, from the five-year-old child begging his mother for sweets in the seat diagonal from him to the middle-aged man reading a well-worn paperback in the seat opposite himself. England loved to watch his people surreptitiously as they went about their daily lives, and this was no exception. They helped him relax as his mind pondered the current situation.

He had given the remains of the cybermat to Jack, but Torchwood was generally a last resort, and he'd rather see the problem through without nuking half his country's sewer system. He also didn't want the Doctor to know, because that generally resulted in a full-scale invasion, whether intended or not. UNIT was always an option, but had gotten much more militaristic since Kate Stewart had taken over from her father, to the degree that he generally put them on the last resort list. It looked like he would have to do this one alone.

The next morning, Arthur woke up at five thirty, groaning as the alarm's insistent blare drilled into his ears. Deviating from his normal morning routine, he leaped out of bed and hurriedly put on his clothes. He opened a secret compartment at the back of his wardrobe and pulled out a small blaster. Without even sitting down for breakfast, he ran out the door and down the street, still wearing his bedroom slippers. At a certain point, he abruptly turned and went down a narrow alley, which led to a dead end with a large brick wall. He tapped a certain brick twice, and it slid away, revealing a pair of yellowed eyes.

**Jack**

Naturally, Jack informed the Torchwood crew about the imminent invasion. Armed with large guns, electromagnetic disruptors, and gold leaf spray paint, they began trudging around the sewers of London. Of course, Arthur being naturally suspicious of all of Jack's exploits, had failed to mention exactly where the Cyberman base camp was, and therefore they were forced to manually inspect miles of smelly pipes. Even more frustrating, the Cybermen had somehow managed to avoid their scans, which meant a long and arduous recoding and rewiring project when they finished this mission.

After searching for over a week, Jack was getting quite frustrated. Usually, Cybermen were almost as bad at hiding as they were at fighting. This lot seemed rather sneakier than the usual crew. Either that, or Arthur had something else he was working on and wanted his team off his back. Jack didn't want to believe that, but as the week wore on with not a blip on the monitor or scrap physical evidence, he was almost ready to go to Arthur's house and spray his embroidery with Cheese Whiz.

They were tiredly searching along an unusually dry tunnel when Jack heard a faint noise. He looked up at his search partner, who happened to be Ianto this time around, but he didn't seem to hear it yet. Jack took off running. After getting thoroughly lost, he found the source of the noise.

An outdated police box.

**Doctor**

He'd been sitting by the statue for about half an hour before anything happened. He'd gone from reading his book to scanning random passerby to doodling on the sidewalk with a bucket of chalk he'd had laying around in the TARDIS. Now, he was lethargically sitting behind the statue pulling grass out of the ground. Slowly, it registered that there was a small tapping noise coming from the base of the statue.

"That's odd," he muttered, and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. As soon as he turned around to have a look, a small trapdoor opened right where he'd been sitting, and a small, metallic something poked out.

"Hey little fella, come on out." The thing darted out, and the Doctor's expression instantly changed from curious to unhappy shock. Hadn't he just taken care of a cyberman invasion? He stomped on the cybermat's back, pinning it to the ground, and soniced it until it stopped moving.

Unfortunately, as soon as he picked it up, it bit his hand with its razor-sharp teeth. It had only been playing dead. He bashed it against the statue until a dent in its armor caused the inner wiring to short circuit and he was able to pull his fingers out of its metallic jaws.

Sonicing it again for good measure, he brought it back into the TARDIS and set it on the center console, where he hooked it up to several wires which had been conveniently dangling from the ceiling. After a few minutes of hacking, he was able to find the cyberman base camp, hidden deep within the sewers of London.

Annoyingly enough, as soon as he stepped out of the TARDIS, he was tackle-hugged by none other than a very slimy, smelly, Captain Jack. It wasn't that the Doctor had anything against Jack, but he flirted rather too much (especially during critical moments when his attention should be focused elsewhere), and his time signature made him rather nauseous; it was both familiar and mind-bogglingly strange. Either way, the Doctor did not appreciate being tackle-hugged by anyone covered in sewage, voracious flirting immortal or not.

Jack's companion came running close behind, and seemed rather peeved to be left on his own in the dark tunnels of sludge. Although they had never met personally, each had read files on the other so no introductions were needed.

They all began walking together in the direction that the TARDIS had indicated, and presently came to a round door in the side of the tunnel. Although it was rusted shut, Jack had no trouble burning a new door with a pocket laser that Rose had once sent him for Christmas.

"Now remember, this is a stealth mission. We're just here to see how many there are before we come back with large cans of gold leaf spray paint to foil their plot," whispered the Doctor.

A/N

This chapter is up relatively quickly because I already had half of it written when I posted the first one. Updates will probably be pretty slow from here on out, but I'll try to have another up by the end of winter break. Additionally, I think I should mention that this is an extension of the idea I explored in my previous short, in which the other countries know about the Doctor because the television show Doctor Who is actually a documentary. This will be explored in a bit more depth, but it is unnecessary to read the other fic before reading this one.

About the last chapter, did anyone think of the irony of Captain Jack reading the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy?

As always, reviews and any other form of feedback are greatly appreciated!

EDIT: Thank you to the reviewer who informed me that it wasn't formatted properly. It must have gone wonky during the save process.


	3. The 007 Stereotype

Chapter 3: The 007 Stereotype

**England**

The eyes blinked. "Password?" said whatever was behind the wall, in a crisp, clear voice.

After an exchange of unintelligible mutterings a section of the wall swung inward, allowing Arthur to enter. On the other side was a room dimly lit by candles, with several figures scattered about. Some were lying down, others were playing cards and still others were tinkering with small devices. Arthur proceeded directly to the back of the room, to where one of the creatures was sitting and reading a book.

"How is it?" Arthur asked.

"Very good, although I would like another soon. Maybe another by Jane Austin or C.S. Lewis," the form replied, waving a battered copy of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.

Arthur pulled a green hardcover out of his coat pocket and held it out. "Have you read any Tolkien yet? He's one of my better authors, and I think you might find his ideas amusing. Bit of a Shakespeare fanboy, though."

"A bit. I've read Fellowship of the Ring, but I haven't read this one yet." The figure took the book and examined the mountains depicted on the cover. "The Hobbit? What's this one about?"

"It's the book Tolkien wrote before Fellowship; they call it 'the Red Book' in Lord of the Rings."

"Intriguing. I'll start it after I'm done with this one." Here, the figure waved Harry Potter again, and Arthur caught a clear glimpse of the gnarled hand holding it. "And of course I'll have this one returned to you."

"Please take care of it. The other nations are starting to wonder how my books are getting beat up so fast."

"I'll try, but you know how the young ones are. Anyways, why have you come today? You usually at least wait until you're properly dressed to visit."

Here Arthur frowned. "I came because I could use some information from the fay that is rather urgent. I recently found a device which my friend Jack called a cybermat?"

There was a visible reaction. Every creature in the room, even those who had not been paying attention, drew back in fear and revulsion at the word.

"What sort of information do you want? You obviously know what they are by now, and you've had encounters with their kind before. I don't know what else we can provide you," said the fay Arthur had been talking to.

"I would like to know the extent of their invasion, what model they are, and the best way to fight them in this instance. Your scrying ability exceeds my own, and I don't have time to set anything up properly for my style anyways. I'm leaving for a meeting in America soon, and for once I'd like to resolve this quietly, without interference."

The fay didn't respond verbally, but took a small device from the folds of its black robe. It whispered at the clear surface, which slowly clouded over and resolved itself into an image. "It would appear that there are several small outbreaks, here in London, mainland Europe and central Asia, and a relatively large one in North America. No more than two hundred on earth, total. They're not the most upgraded, at least as far as I've seen. I'd suggest explosives or an extremely powerful laser for the larger infestation, and maybe gold or paint thinner to disable the smaller infestations so you can destroy them. I'd suggest an ambush, so that you can take out the smaller hideouts one by one." It put the device back in its pocket, and looked up at Arthur, pale blue eyes reflecting the candlelight. "Good luck. You'll have to hurry if you want to prevent another full-scale invasion."

"I can take care of the North American invasion after my meeting. Then I'll come back here to take care of the rest. Thank you for your advice, and I'll try to visit soon." With that, Arthur turned and walked back out through the hidden door, back to his home, where he properly prepared for his morning. To whittle the hours away before his flight, he curled up on the couch with a pitifully battered copy of the Twelfth Night, but was unable to completely loose himself in the almost-memorized words, and fidgeted with his shirt sleeves and hair.

**Jack**

"We already have gold leaf on us. Two cans each, standard equipment for a potential Cyberman invasion," said Ianto, sizing up the Doctor. "And why are you wearing a fez in a sewer?"

"It's cool. Just like my bow tie. Anyways, I didn't know I was investigating a Cyberman invasion until just now, so you can't blame me for not being prepared. I usually play these things by ear."

"That's how he goes through so many companions," Jack explained to Ianto.

"You think I'm bad? You might want to look at your own track record. There's a reason I limit you to Earth." Jack and Ianto glared at him. "Could you give me one of those cans?"

Jack tossed him a can, perhaps a little rougher than he normally would. He did not like this version of the Doctor as much as his two previous regenerations. They snuck through the sewer until they heard the telltale sounds of a Cyberman encampment. Jack carefully wired a small chip into some nearby equipment, and he and Ianto quietly left while the Doctor stayed behind in hopes of getting more information.

**Doctor**

After Jack and Ianto left, he was able to sneak further into the Cyberman encampment. He hid behind a conversion unit, and began to count. There seemed to be about fifteen Cybermen in this unit, but from what he overheard there were several other groups throughout the Western half of Eurasia and one in America. Quietly, he pulled a piece of bubble gum out of his pocket and began to chew.

Once it was nice and sticky, he took a small, electronic chip from his other pocket and squashed it into the gum. He waited until a cyberman passed by and threw the sticky wad at its ankle, where it would hopefully go unnoticed for some time. Unfortunately, he misjudged his aim and the gum ended up on the floor in front of the Cyberman's foot, but fortunately it stepped in it and the part with the chip ended up lodged in a crack.

The Doctor made his stealthy way back to the TARDIS, where he pulled up the information from the chip, which was now picking up the vibrations from the metal shell of the Cyberman. Although a lot of the noise was clanking as the Cyberman moved, he was also able to hear the discussions the Cybermen had amongst themselves. He sat back and waited for some information about their plans. Jack would call soon enough to create a more formal attack strategy.

**A/N**

The Doctor has forgotten something important, can you guess what it is? Also, we'll be seeing a lot more of England and not much of the Doctor and Jack for the next few chapters, mostly because their timeline is now about a week ahead of England's, and there's a large amount of plot he needs to get through within that week. I'll try to get through those quickly though!

What do you think about the fays? I'll explain more about them later, but there's a bit more to them than they seem. There's a reason England thinks they'll find Tolkien funny. Any guesses?

I mentioned that this fanfic would have a long time between updates. Sorry about that. I've been working hard on college applications, and there's been a lot of stress about grades and planning a road trip this summer with my friends. If anyone tells you that your senior year of high school is easy, don't believe them. I've also been having some really bad writer's block for the past few months, so this story is a bit of an attempt to fix that.

Additionally, I wrote this entire chapter within about the last two hours. I haven't done any of the extensive editing I normally do, except for a spelling and grammar check. If you find any errors, please tell me.

Thank you for reading!


	4. An End in America

Chapter 4: An End in America

**England**

This had to be the most impatient England had ever been for the United Nations meeting to be over. Today, he couldn't even pick a fight with France to distract himself, because he needed all of his energy for his investigation. Unlike usual, he was unable to keep his mind in the present, and ended up sketching pictures of cybermen and TARDISes on his notes. He was even despondent when America flicked a leaky ink pen across the table, which hit his jacket and left a large stain, and only yelled at him for about five minutes.

On the plane, he had been jumpy; constantly going over what the fay (they were actually refugee aliens, and had been on earth about as long as humans and were harmless, but the humans didn't need to know that) had told him, and strategizing. He remembered the high-powered energy beams that the Daleks had used to fry the Cybermen once when they had both invaded, but he didn't have any of those (he knew he should have hidden one from Jack while he had the chance). His blaster, even if he had been able to get it through customs, would be useless, if the invasion was as large as the old fay had said. An infestation could be taken out with gold leaf, due to the Cyberman's sensitivity, and he remembered one of the Doctor's earlier regenerations using strong solvents (hence why the old fay had suggested paint thinner), however, this group would be too large for one person to go in all guns blazing. The explosives suggestion was by far the most attractive, but it would involve a lot of money, and either dangerous chemicals or dealing with the DC black market. The easiest route would be the black market, but the cheaper route would be making the bombs himself.

In addition, he also needed to make sure that none of the other nations found out. The other members of the Magic Trio and his brothers were also aware of aliens, of course, but the rest of the world would need to be kept out of the loop. For as long as he could remember, England and his group of magic-savvy peers had been covering up and erasing alien events from the population, and they had taken over from those who had taught them magic. It was always a messy affair; erasing memories, redirecting minds, editing media. Full-scale invasions generally meant days or weeks with little to no sleep, a constant drain of energy from performing spells, and interruptions from various government officials who were freaking out about 'first alien contact.'

England twirled his pen, and began to draw a decent representation of the Doctor's seventh regeneration with his companion Ace. Ah, Ace. She had been a lovely girl; spirited and independent. Although she did have a problem with accidental (and intentional) arson and explosions, she had her heart in the right place, and England had gotten along with her rather well. He wondered if she had ever finished her training and become a time lord, at least before Gallifrey had been destroyed. He knew she'd been in France during the middle ages, and was currently running a charity, but hadn't had time to catch up with her since her adventures with the Doctor.

Eventually, he caught the tail end of a derogatory comment from France, which forced his hand in defending his honor, namely by punching the daylights out of the frog. By the end of the meeting, he was exhausted, and America still expected him to have a movie night and he had to trawl through more sewers to find the Cybermen's base camp, and then he would have to find or make his explosives, go back down in the sewer, and blow the lot up. He would be up all night at this rate.

America and England walked back to America's house, where America, oddly enough, popped in a Doctor Who DVD, and while America made popcorn, England forwarded through the advertisements to get to the menu. He groaned when he saw the episode; 'Nightmare in Silver.'

"Can we watch something without cybermen today?" he groaned.

America looked at him oddly from the kitchen. "Why? I thought you liked Cybermen. After all, they've survived since, what, season one?"

"Yeah, I like them, but I'm not particularly in the mood tonight. How about we watch some Classic Who instead? I'd like to see some Sarah Jane action."

"If you want Sarah Jane, why don't we watch School Reunion or The Stolen Earth? I don't really want to watch Classic right now."

"School Reunion it is." England got up and put in the new disc. By the time he was done scrolling through advertisements, America was done with the popcorn. They settled on the couch, staring at the screen.

When the episode was over, America asked if England would like to stay for another episode, but England declined, and went back to his hotel room to prepare for that night's adventure.

**Jack**

Back at Torchwood headquarters, Jack and the others began to sift through the data that had been hijacked from the chip. Most of the information was obsolete or already known, but a mention of contact from other cyberman camps had the team on high alert. Specifically, there were fourteen camps throughout Europe, two in central Asia and one in London, although only three currently had operating conversion units.

Unfortunately seventeen cyberman camps were too much for even Torchwood to destroy in a reasonable amount of time, so Jack would be forced to ask for help. Knowing UNIT, they would rather sit back and experiment, so that left them with two options. Best they exploit them both.

"Ianto, would you please get me a phone? It seems we'll have to do some coordinating."

**Doctor**

The cyberman with the tracking device didn't talk much to the others as it walked back to the others, but once there the Doctor was able to discern several points of interest. First of all, the cybermen had only been on Earth (at least this time) for about three months, and had not converted many humans yet. There were only about fifteen cybermen in London, but they planned on beginning to actively search for people to convert within the next few weeks. Additionally, there were only three working conversion units, although there were seventeen total camps, stationed in London, Germany, and Portugal. The cybermen were also on high alert due to a mysterious attack that had resulted in a cease of communication from an additional base that had been under Washington DC.

The Doctor was just getting ready to call Jack when there was a knock at the door of the TARDIS.

"Who could that possibly be? Last I checked, I don't know anyone living in the sewer during this time period, and Jack was supposed to call me," he said as he closed out of his surveillance program and walked quickly over to the door. "Yes?"

He quickly slammed and locked the door in the face of the Cyberman on the other side. "Dammit, forgot to put the shields up. At least the door's locked from the inside." Just then, the room lurched, and the scanner proclaimed that the TARDIS was being lifted.

The Doctor could only watch as he was carried off into the bowels of the cyberman camp.

**England**

Eventually deciding it would be easier to make his own bomb than deal with the DC black market, England headed off to the supermarket nearest to his hotel in order to purchase some necessary materials. He could use magic instead of a detonator, but he would still need the base reactants and fuel.

After his trip, and a couple hours on the floor with a flathead screwdriver, an electronic Happy Meal toy, chemicals, and several plastic bags and containers of varying sizes, England had a fairly good size homemade bomb. After stuffing the bomb into a backpack he had brought with him in his suitcase, he was ready to leave.

For the second time that week, England found himself trudging through the sewers of a major city. Fortunately, this time he was prepared and wore some ratty old clothes that he only used for gardening under normal circumstances. Using a nifty little program he had, ahem, liberated from Jack, he was able to use his phone as a compass that let him know what direction and how far from the cybermen he was. It seemed he had to go northwest, fifty meters… forty… thirty…

A loud, obnoxious, French, pop song began blaring from the speakers of his phone, causing him to almost drop his phone in the churning sludge below. England had never regretted letting America mess with his phone so much. The ringtone he had set for Jack was the most annoying thing he could find, and England had no idea how to change it.

"What do you want? … Of course it's still there! I wouldn't bother if I wasn't worried! … Well, if you want to deal with it, you'll just have to find it yourself. I could just as easily take care of it myself when I get home… yes, and if you don't know where I am then I'm not going to tell you. It's nice to know there are some places you can't follow me." A shuffling noise, probably a rat, distracted him. "I need to go now… No, you can't… Goodbye." He clicked the phone a bit harder than he needed to, and continued sneaking toward the cybermen.

On the edge of the cyberman camp, he found a good spot to plant his bomb, where all of the cybermen would be eliminated but there wouldn't be too much structural damage to the surrounding pipes. He put down the backpack, and was about to prime the bomb when-

"Dude! What the fuck are you doing? You can't just go around damaging the infrastructure!" A familiar, obnoxious voice called.

"America, what are you doing," England hissed.

America stepped out from behind a stack of moldering crates and walked over. "Following you, of course. What did you expect, running off all strange like that?"

England slapped a hand over America's mouth. "Quiet, idiot. We can't let them know we're here." He gestured to the equipment from the Cyberman camp, although no actual cybermen were in sight at the moment.

"Who? Your imaginary friends again?"

"Shhhh!" A cyberman came into view.

"Oh… my… god… that's a cyberman! What are they doing here? They aren't even real, how did they get below Washington? Is this somebody's idea of a prank?"

"No, it's not a prank. I'll explain later. For now, I need to set this bomb, and we need to get out of here, fast."

America grabbed his hand. "Woahwoahwoah, you can't just go around blowing up my capitol, that's just not okay. They can't possibly be real, and even if they are, I can't let you blow up my city."

"Listen, America, they will destroy the planet if we don't get rid of them now." He yanked his hand back and continued prepping the bomb. "I have the bomb in a spot where it won't damage too much, and if we don't get out of here they'll discover us and we can't have them scanning us. I'm not sure what they'd find, but I can be certain that the results wouldn't be good." He fished the Happy Meal toy out of the backpack and connected its wires to those protruding from the homemade bomb. "Now, let's get out of here." He looked up to see America staring behind him. "Wha- oh." A cyberman was approaching them.

He locked eyes with America.

"RUN!" They both yelled, tearing through the sewer as fast as they could without slipping on the algae-covered walkways. When they were only about twenty meters away, England screeched to a halt and took out his wand.

"Now is not the time, let's get out of here!"

"No! I need to set off the bomb before the Cybermen figure out what I've got in that container, and this is the only way to do it!"

"Dude, you are the only person who would use magic to set off a bomb."

"Pretty much." He waved his wand and a spark floated back down the tunnels from whence they had just come. Another wave and a translucent blue shield appeared around them, just in time for them to brace against the shockwave and wall of fire that scattered bits of metal all around them.

America was speechless.

**A/N**

Sorry this chapter took so long. But hey, double England sections, and about twice as long as normal! Yeah, I was originally going to leave it with the normal format, but I didn't get as far in England's section timewise as I wanted so I decided to add another. Also, the first England section is pretty much an infodump, and I know that most people don't care for that sort of thing. I've been having a lot of trouble with writer's block (just ask my 2000 word essay I have to write for English!), and that's the sort of thing that I do when I have trouble writing. So, the end has a bit more action in it.

I have noticed that a lot of people in the Hetalia fandom have a major case of adjectiveitis, or use way too many adjectives to describe characters. Especially using hair and eye colors instead of names. Like, 90% of Hetalia characters have blonde hair, and it gets tiring seeing Alfred called 'the sunny blond' over and over. I've tried to avoid that here, but maybe it's too bland? Am I using their names too much? It also gets tiring saying 'he' over and over, maybe I need to work on that? I don't know.

As always, comments, feedback, and criticism are always appreciated!


	5. Serious Conversation

Chapter 5: Serious Conversation

I have many excuses for this being so late, but you probably don't want to hear them. Sorry!

**England**

England was starting to get nervous. This was probably the longest he'd ever seen America silent and conscious. All the way through the tunnels, along the streets, and back to his hotel room, America's shocked expression hadn't changed. Even when England shoved an extra set of large pajamas into his arms and pushed him into the bathroom to change, he had just stood there staring off into space until England came in to check on him.

England waved his hand in front of America's face. No response. He poked America's cheek. Still no response. He lightly slapped America, to the same effect. Sighing, he swept his eyes across the room, and spotted the cold Happy Meal that he had left on the table. He grabbed it and waved it under America's nose a few times, before a hand shot up and grabbed it.

A few minutes later, America was changed and sitting on England's bed, stuffing his face with cold French fries while England paced back and forth in front of him. "So, how long has this been going on?"

England sighed, and thought for a moment. He supposed that after what America had just seen, he wasn't likely to forget easily. At this point, it would be easier to just come clean. "Since I was very small. I, and a select few others, began to separate the aliens and the humans a bit before the fall of Rome."

"Why?"

"Because we had to. The humans were getting advanced enough that they were starting to question the existence of their so-called gods, and we had to close off the two for the safety of everyone."

"And who else is in on this?"

"Most of us who are old enough to remember the ancients, as long as they haven't actively blocked it from their memories. Mostly us from Europe, although China also remembers. Mostly, it's just Norway, Romania, and I. We're the ones with the most active role in keeping away and covering up after… visitors."

"What exactly do you do? Aside from blowing up my infrastructure?"

"I don't actually get to go out in the field very often. I'm mostly involved with the big stuff, and then I just keep people directed away from realizing what's going on. With large invasions, however, I use magic to help convince people that what they saw was fake, or get rid of physical evidence, alter peoples' memories, convince them that it's propaganda or advertising. I also work with UNIT to remove incidences from government databases and that sort of thing. The little stuff I generally leave to the Doctor or one of my other taskforces."

"Why don't the rest of us know?"

"Well, for one thing, the more the personification is aware of, the harder it is to keep the people they represent from noticing things. You have no idea how many mental cloaking spells I have on me at all times. It's a serious strain on the mind. For another, it's a lot easier to clean up after these things when people aren't peppering us with stupid questions when we're trying to get things done. For a third, we decided that you all have enough on your minds that you lot didn't need the pressure of handling aliens to go with it."

"What about Doctor Who? Doesn't that make it harder?"

England laughed. "Actually, it makes it easier. If I can claim that Daleks roaming the streets of London are an elaborate advertisement for the BBC, then people are more likely to believe that than the truth. I was actually the one to come up with the idea for the show, it was sort of a thank-you gift. However, a lot of the stuff on the show these days is mostly if not entirely made up. I've been almost entirely cut out of production."

"What about my episodes?" America spluttered, spewing fry bits over the bedspread.

England frowned, and brushed off the comforter before sitting down. "Well, I don't know about you, but last time I checked, the Statue of Liberty was made out of copper, not stone."

"Yeah, but other than that. Dalek, Daleks in Manhattan, The Impossible Astronaut…"

"Those... were mostly accurate, although they took far more liberties than I would have liked. A Dalek fusing itself with a human, honestly, I don't know what they were thinking. I had a lot more say in the making of Classic Who."

"But how could I not have known?"

"Because I made sure you didn't find out."

"Hmm."

After that, they sat in silence for some time before falling asleep, America on top of the covers and England underneath.

**Jack**

Jack decided to call the Doctor first. Although his methods were rather flamboyant, it was better than England, who would work until he fainted from exhaustion or mental overload, which usually occurred at an inconvenient time and was messy to clean up after. He dialed the Doctor's number, and leaned back into his chair as he listened to the strange whooshing noise that filled the line.

After a minute or so, there was a loud thump, and he could hear the Doctor and somebody else jabbering away.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey! Doctor? Are you with somebody?"

"Yes, I'm with Leela. Why do you ask?"

"Leela? Really? My god, never mind. You really need to fix your telephone so that people get the correct you when they call."

"Yes, I know. I'm sure I'll get around to that one day."

"I'm sure you won't. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Sighing, Jack pressed the 'end call' button, and tried the phone again. After several more calls, with wildly varying results (including one call in which his own voice answered, which was a pleasant surprise, albeit somewhat of an odd experience ending with sparks shooting from the phone), the phone beeped with an incoming call.

"Hello? Finally. Do you know how long I've been trying to call you? Yeah, well, you should really get that fixed. How am I supposed to know? Maybe an extension line with whichever face the person wants to interact with? Yeah, I know you don't like thinking about how old you are. Anyways, what are you doing now? No, not in a lewd way. You did WHAT? How did you manage that? Well, I suppose we'll have to bail you out, won't we. You realize I'll have to call Arthur, right? Oh, he did? Well, you can take care of him when he makes himself sick again, and don't you dare think of skimping out. I had to take care of him the last _two_ times. It's your turn. Yes. Yes, okay. Okay. See you soon. Bye."

Ianto, who had been standing in the general vicinity, shot him an interested look. "What was that?"

"The Doctor seems to have gotten himself into some trouble."

"Trouble?"

"He's gotten himself caught by the Cybermen. Forgot to put the shields up on the TARDIS, and now they've stuck him in a time locked room."

"Ah. If I might ask, who is Arthur?"

"He works as a liaison between UNIT and the government. He himself can be a bit… difficult, but he's good at what he does."

"If he's from UNIT, then why are we bothering with him?"

"He has some, ah, skills that come in handy from time to time. Plus, if I stay on his good side he doesn't harass me for talking to his charming French friend." Ianto glared. "Oh, come on. It's not like that. We drink and talk. Nothing scandalous." With that, Jack left the room, phone in hand.

It was only when he reached the basement that he dialed Arthur's number. Although Torchwood would probably be fine with discovering the existence of national personifications (in fact, he was surprised that they hadn't found out on their own), he doubted that it would be good for Arthur to have yet more people pestering him while he was working, and besides, while his team was extremely trustworthy, Jack knew that Arthur would stress about them knowing just the same.

So although the rest of his team had been told and were curious about Arthur by the time he went back upstairs, he refrained from answering all but the most basic of their questions.

**Doctor**

While he was waiting for Jack to contact Arthur, the Doctor continued to gather information about the invasion. The cyberman were investigating an unknown explosion that had occurred a week ago in America that had wiped out an entire camp. Checking the news from a week ago, he wasn't surprised to see the signatures of Arthur's work.

Noticing this, he picked up the phone to call Jack again. If Arthur was already aware and working on eliminating the cyberman camps in the areas where he was visiting, then that meant that he expected them to at least eliminate this one so he could focus on his other work. The Doctor was aware of the strain of magic and government work and knowledge that was on Arthur, and it was always best to avoid stressing him more than he could manage, because although he was able to handle a great deal on his own, he had a habit of ignoring his own limits and then one of his associates ended up with the thankless task of damage control. Unfortunately, Jack didn't pick up his phone, so he could only assume that they were already on their way.

Turning his attention back to the monitors, he began making notes on the specific locations and weaknesses of the hidden cyberman camps.

**England**

America woke up in the middle of the night with a horrible headache and England standing over him brandishing his wand. After a minute of confused blinking, his mind cleared and he snatched England's wand out of his hand.

"Hey! Are you trying to erase my memories? You said you wouldn't do that!"

"No, I was trying to block your knowledge of aliens from your peoples' consciousness. It would be pointless to try to erase your memory after what you saw in the sewer. That kind of stuff isn't easily blocked out. It's easiest to put on mental blockers when you're asleep because the different parts of your brain are working separately. If you think about it, you should be able to feel a slight energy drain and a slight difficulty connecting your mind to your peoples'. Sorry about that, but it's necessary, so you'll just have to work around it."

America screwed his eyes shut and, "Woah! That is really weird! Now, how do I… oh. That's interesting." He opened his eyes. "I wonder how this works on a scientific standpoint. Like, do my neurons not fire across the gap, or do they fire and just not reach the next neuron, or what? I'll have to get an MRI and compare the results."

"You've… scanned your brain. How did you explain the results to the people that helped you with that?"

"Oh, it was just people I knew. I'm in and out of colleges and stuff so much that they know me pretty well by now."

England rubbed his temples. "You-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I need to be better about keeping my existence a secret, yadda yadda yadda."

"No, I was going to say that you probably won't notice anything on a scan. Magic and science don't really operate on the same… plane of existence. But yes, I was also going to mention your tendency to disregard our privacy by letting all these people know exactly who you are." America yawned. "I suppose it would be good to get back to sleep now. We can discuss this more in the morning, and I'll have to tell you about your new responsibilities."

With that, he crawled back into bed, and both rapidly fell asleep.

The next morning, they discussed more of America's questions, and then America decided to accompany England on his flight back home in order to learn more about aliens. He was surprised, after England told him about the cyberman colonies, that England would do nothing but normal work for the next week, but then they received a call.

**A/N:**

Sorry again for this taking so long! Between health problems, depression, computer issues, graduating high school, and starting college (today was my first day!), among other things, I just haven't had the time or motivation to work on this. Anyways, I hope the quality is on par with the rest of the story.

Chapter notes:

Leela was the fourth Doctor's companion.

My headcanon for France is that he's a lot more romantic than he is sexual. Jack is sort of the opposite, but those two get along like a house on fire and it drives England's stress levels through the roof.

The thing England said about the parts of your brain working separately when you're asleep is an idea based on the slow waves found in the brain when someone is anesthetized. Waves of electricity sweep through the brain and cause the neurons to fire at different times, which inhibits their ability to transfer information (sorry, it's kind of hard to explain). Something similar, although not as strong of an influence on brain activity happens when you're asleep, although I think in nations it would be closer to being anesthetized, and the parts that are connected more to their citizens don't communicate as much with the parts that govern their personal being and vice versa. PM me if you want more information.

America seems like the kind of person who would scan his brain and hang it on his wall. After all, nation brains are probably a bit different than normal human brains, and he seems like the type to enjoy that kind of thing.

Sorry about all the brain stuff, I'm going into neurology.

As far as national personifications go, the general public is aware that they exist, but not exactly who they are for privacy reasons. It's not too hard to figure out who they are, but it's discouraged.

Reviews, favorites, follows, messages, etc. are always appreciated! Constructive criticism = love!


	6. In the Tunnels

**Chapter 6: In the Tunnels**

**England**

While England prepared, America peppered him with questions. Of course, he had been doing that all week, but now instead of, "how close is the Doctor's personality to the show," he was asking things like, "where are we going," or, "why are you handing me a can of paint thinner?" Mostly he was answered with grumbles, or the occasional comment about being helpful and/or quiet. After about an hour, they were wearing old clothing and equipped with a variety of paint thinners, gold leaf, small homemade explosives, and England had a small gun that looked straight out of Star Wars tucked into his jacket pocket. Overall, they looked like a pair of maintenance workers as they exited the house and walked several blocks to a narrow residential street where England had America pry a manhole cover out of the sidewalk so they could climb down into the grimy darkness.

When the cover was slid back into place, England muttered a few words that America couldn't hear, and a small ball of green light flickered into existence over England's cupped palms. Another word and it floated over to America's face, and when he batted at it, it felt soft and warm.

"Hey! Don't touch that! You'll mess up the spell!"

"Well tell it to get out of my face then!"

England sighed. "Just think about it moving to where you want it to be so you can see best. You can make it get bigger or smaller, but if you have it get too small it'll go out and you'll be stuck in the dark."

America squinted, and the ball whizzed around his head. Laughing, he made it fly around the tunnel, seeing how far it could go and how large it could get before having it float an inch above his forehead like a headlamp while England created his own light.

Together they walked down the narrow pathways for several minutes before England suddenly stopped at a corner. They stood up against the wall and England poked his head around the corner to see who – or what – was in the tunnel ahead of them. His body visibly relaxed, and he stepped out around the corner. America followed and was surprised to find that it was not Captain Jack, as he had been expecting, but a small collection short, not-quite-human creatures. England spoke to them in some language that America didn't recognize, and they seemed to know him, but when they noticed America they skittered back nervously. England seemed to explain something to him, and one came up and offered him a hand to shake. It looked him dead in the eye and said something, and he looked at England for an explanation.

"She says that you should be careful to introduce yourself as my friend down here. They never know who they can trust and if you aren't careful they might think they have to protect themselves from you." He switched languages and said something to the creature, and they chattered for a minute before he switched back to English. "We need to get going if we're going to meet up with Jack." He and the creature bowed to each other, and America awkwardly followed suit when the creature turned to him. They continued down the tunnel and around the bend, and he asked England what the creatures were.

"They're fairies. Or at least, humans call them fairies. I told you before, we pass off alien creatures as mythological creatures sometimes. We need to turn here. Also, I should probably explain the details before we meet up with Torchwood. Human names only, of course, and try not to show off. Jack knows about us, but the rest don't. We'll be rescuing the Doctor, who was dumb enough to get captured by cybermen, while Jack attempts to take down the base. The paint thinners and gold leaf should work to stop a cyberman if you get noticed, but try to avoid that. It'll be easiest if we just slip in and slip out. And America," he stopped and turned to face him. "Be careful not to look too deep into anything."

"Why not?"

"Remember what I told you about separating your personal and national conciousnesses?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if the two get too separated, then it can destroy you. Do you know why Germany appears older than you even though you're older?"

"I figured it was mostly due to culture."

"Well, before you were around he represented a confederation of smaller German countries, similar to today, but it was known as the Holy Roman Empire. He found out too much and because we had already begun separating the humans and aliens, it ripped his mind apart. He was dying, and we had to completely wipe his memory. That was when we decided to reduce the involvement of countries in the protection of the planet, until it was pretty much just Norway, Romania, and I."

They kept walking in silence as America processed the new risks that he was exposed to. A couple tunnels later they met up with Torchwood, and Jack introduced himself to America, whose mood was immediately lifted.

**Jack**

America was certainly an interesting character. Or at least, Jack thought, he would be if he would stop fanboying about Doctor Who. Jack and England were trying to discuss splitting up duties to take care of the remaining cyberman camps, and he kept interrupting with questions about his adventures and Torchwood. Eventually England sent him off to help Gwen with some monitoring equipment, and they were able to talk in peace.

"Sorry about him, he's a bit… excitable."

"It's okay, but he's your responsibility. At least he's cute, otherwise I'd be annoyed that people keep thinking I'm from his country."

"Well, you know how it is, John Barrowman and all. Wait, cute? He hasn't been cute for centuries. Anyways, I'm assuming that you've got the supplies to take down this base?"

"Yeah, we should be ready. We'll enter here," he pointed at the map of the tunnels they were in, "and we'll set explosives here, here, and here. Tosh figured out the correct formation that will do the minimal damage to the infrastructure. Meanwhile, you and Alfred will sneak around to here, where they're keeping the Doctor. You'll have to help him push the TARDIS out of the room, because it's time locked. That'll make a lot of noise, so you'll have to get in quick and teleport away."

"We can't go in the TARDIS."

"What? Why not?"

"We're temporally locked to our countries, according to the Doctor. I tried to go in once and she nearly exploded."

"So we should switch duties? I can have a couple of my people do it, although I don't know how well they'd get along with the Doctor. They seem like they're a bit jealous."

England laughed. "Of course they are, they care about you. I think America and I will be fine. Instead of escaping, we can create a distraction. We'll escape through this maintenance tunnel and lock the door behind us, loop back around above ground so we can meet up again. I'll plant extra explosives along the tunnel, but I have some solvent grenades that we can use if we need to. Where exactly are we going to meet back up, by the way?"

"How about we meet here, and then we can finish planning out how we're going to get rid of the rest of the camps."

"I think that'll work." They reconvened with the rest of the group, and England slipped off to plant the explosives along the tunnel that he and America would be escaping through. When he returned, they split into pairs to fulfill their specific duties, and snuck through the door that led to the cyberman camp.

**Doctor**

The Doctor was bored again. He had examined the data from the camp more times than he cared to admit, and hadn't found anything more interesting than the coordinates of the other camps. He worked out the most efficient way for the three groups to take out said camps, played several rounds of table tennis against the voice interface, rearranged the halls so they would be even more complex than necessary, and laughed at recordings of college quantum physics lectures before he spilled super-buttery popcorn all down the console and with the cleaning supplies already out from getting butter off the console he decided that it was probably time to clean up some of the back rooms he hadn't been in for a while. He was deep in conversation with the screaming glass ball of Carrionites when the TARDIS lurched and groaned.

Once he had righted himself, he ran down the halls and stairs until he was at the main room, and opened the door only to see most of the cyberman from the camp staring at him. The TARDIS lurched forward again and the Doctor tumbled out, his face smacking the foot of the nearest Cyberman.

**A/N**

Sorry this took so long. I intended to write it so I could upload it for the 52nd anniversary of Doctor Who back in November, and then for Christmas, but I was really busy and never got around to it (I also seem to only be able to write at 3 AM and I've been on a better sleep schedule than usual). In other news, I'm in college! I've been super busy, and I'm taking two lab classes which is a pretty heavy workload, but I can handle it! It's still not as much as high school. I've also been doing a lot of knitting, helping one of my friends MST old versions of the novel she's writing, and I got another friend into Hetalia because she wanted to read my writing and I sent her this. She made the new cover for me, which is SUPER AWESOME! So yeah, cover credit to Firefly Kidwell.

As always, responses are valued!


	7. Run

Chapter 7: Run  
**England**

America and Jack shot each other goofy salutes as England and America left Jack's group. After traveling through the tunnels for a few minutes, they ducked to the ground and carefully inched their way along the slimy pathways above the river of sewage. Around the next corner they could see the cyberman camp further down, and as they quietly inched their way along the moldering walls, a scream rang out and was abruptly stopped. Although America nervously looked at England, they didn't stop until they came to the computer equipment at the edge of the base.

Two pairs of cybermen marched past before England decided it was safe to go on, and they carefully slunk around the equipment, cans of gold leaf clinking quietly at their belts. Eventually they slowly relaxed enough to walk rather than shuffle from machine to machine.

"It would appear that this is a rather small operation, wouldn't it?" whispered England.

"Small? We've been wandering around for half an hour. If we don't hurry up Jack'll blow this place with us inside!"

"No, he's asked me to send a signal so he can know when to press the button. Actually, I've brought a couple of charges myself that we can place near, ehem, important equipment should we come across it. Our only worry is getting turned around in here when we're running away. I'd hate to get lost down here. Also, I've seen much larger Cyberman camps. Although there's lots of equipment here it appears that there's not enough cybermen here to operate it all."

"Is traveling in the TARDIS still not an option? It sounds a lot safer than running from cybermen and I really wanna see the inside."

"No, it could rip a hole in space time and we'd all be de-" he whipped his head back around the corner he'd been poking it around and motioned for America to take a look. Several cybermen were standing in an open area, and a large black box was standing at the far side.

"I think we can slip around the back of the machines this way," whispered America. They carefully worked their way around the edge of the room, but halfway across a cyberman spotted them and raised the alarm.

"Run!" shouted England. They ran, swearing, in the opposite direction around the edge of the room, dodging lasers and spraying gold leaf at any cyberman that got too close. England's small blaster made an appearance, although it didn't have as much effect as he would have liked it to, and rather than stopping the cybermen like he'd thought, the gold leaf was too thin at a distance and only slowed them down a little. They were almost to the black box, but they were slowly surrounded and backed against a computer bank.

"You are-"

"Tip the bank!" yelled England. Together, they leaned against the panel and it fell backward. They ran behind the next shelf and tipped it forward, creaking and groaning, onto the cybermen, and ran carefully over the top to the box. England whispered a few words, and the box opened. Inside was the TARDIS.

**Jack**

Things were not going well. He could hear the commotion from England and America being chased by cybermen long before they had intended to be detected, and on top of that some of the charges were not connecting properly to their computers so that it was likely that only half would go off at a time. He couldn't get a message to England, and the Doctor wasn't responding. All he could do was hope that they would be able to destroy the base enough to stall operations long enough for them to come up with a new plan to finish destroying it, but that would make it much more difficult to get rid of the rest of the camps later. On top of that, they couldn't allow England and America to be entered into the cyberman database.

"Tosh! Any way we can get all those charges online?"

"Well…"

"I need to know now!"

"We could get them up, but someone would have to rewire the cables. If you could get a message to your friend-"

"There's no time for that! Any other options?"

"None that I can think of! Unless you happen to have a psychic link with your friend or something!"

"A psychic link? A psychic link! Why didn't I think of that earlier? Tosh, you're from London, right?"

"Of course, but why are you wondering about that now?"

"Never mind that, I need you to do something for me. Close your eyes and think of London. The smell, the sound, the feeling. You got that?"

"Yes?"

"Okay. Now think of Arthur as best you can. Hold both of those thoughts in your mind."

"Got it."

"Now think, as hard as you can, about telling Arthur that he needs to detonate all the charges."

"Okay."

"Just think that as hard as you can." Jack pulled a psychic transmitter out of his pocket and placed it on the side of her head. "Now, let's hope this is strong enough." They stood, stationary, for what felt like several minutes, until they heard several explosions and shouts echoing down the tunnels. "Well, I hope that means it worked. If not then we've got a hell of a lot of cleanup tomorrow."

**Doctor**

He heard the doors of the TARDIS slam behind him and the emping/em of a blaster hitting metal, and peeled his face off of the cyberman's boot. "Oh, hello!"

"Not the time for that, maybe you've noticed?" He turned around and saw England, small blaster in hand, who turned and said, "Try to push it out. Mind the bump, and ignore anything else."

"Who have you got with you, England?"

"You'll see. Would you mind keeping the cybermen busy for a minute?"

"Why are you two having a normal conversation like there's nothing going on? Nice to meet you Doctor, I'm America, by the way." He poked his head around the side of the TARDIS, and the Doctor could see his ankles and the tips of his fingers as he lifted the box.

"Oh, yes, lovely to meet you! England has told me all about you! All good stuff, no worries!" A derisive snort, and the TARDIS lurched forward. The Doctor spun around. "So now, what do we do about all of them?"

"We have solvent grenades to get through, and a way out for America and I. You can meet us at my house tomorrow if all goes well. I'll leave you a message. Here, catch." He pulled two smallish grenades from his pocket, casually pulled the pin on one, tossed it into the sea of cybermen, and threw the other into the Doctor's hands.

"You do know I don't approve of this."

"And you know that I care more about saving my citizens than those that are already lost. Plus, we don't exactly have another way out of here."

The Doctor and England slowly fought their way through the cybermen while America carried the TARDIS behind them until he was completely passed the temporal barrier. As soon as he put it down though, it began to wheeze and fade.

"No! No no no no no no no! What are you doing?" The Doctor yelled. For the first time he caught a glimpse of America's shocked face.

"Well, that's that. I suppose we'll find her later, what do you say? Would you like to come with us in the meantime? Ah!" England crumpled to the ground, clutching his head. The Doctor looked down at just the wrong time, and a cyberman grabbed him by the shoulder. Suddenly, England looked up and shakily shot the cyberman in the eye. "We need to get out of here now. Torchwood can't get their charges online, so we're going to have to blow them all and hope we can get away in time."

They fought through the cybermen until the got to the door they hoped to take. England was the last one through, and while the other two kept running, he pulled out his wand and fired several quick bursts of light toward the cybermen, slammed the door and ran down the damp tunnel.

**A/N**

Sorry this took so long! It's been half finished since April, but I only did the rest tonight. I was hoping to have it done by midnight, but I guess that didn't happen. I have been super busy with school and working and various other things. This chapter was a nightmare to write; I knew what I wanted to write but couldn't find the proper words for it. The plot ended up changing a bit, and they talked wayyyy more than I'd anticipated, so sorry about that. Anyways, I hope to have the new chapter up for Doctor Who Day (11/23), and I'll do my best to get it done by then, but no guarantees. As always, thank you so much for reading and additional thanks for being so patient with me and my writing. On that note, leaving a review, especially constructive criticism, would be a great help to me and my writing and if you have time I would love to hear from you. -LL


End file.
